RogalDorn229's proto-language
Classification and Dialects Proto-Skirithic is a language that was spoken by the peoples who inhabited the Skirithaya plains. Often referred to as Old Skirithic or just Skirithic, Skirithic was split into five dialect groups: North Skirithic; Central Skirithic; West Skirithic; North West Skirithic and Far West Skirithic. Through these various dialects, Proto-Skirithic would eventually give rise to the Skirithic language group, the most prevelent among these languages being those descended from North Skirithic(Arkathian, Jurakki and Farzhani). Phonology Consonants Vowels mini-chellange : add vowel harmony Tones neutral (3) rising (35) falling (42) strong rising (15) strong falling (51) Phonotactics syllables ©V, where C is any consonant and V is any vowel. multiple proceeding vowels tend to glide up to pairs of 3, if more than three there will be an hiatus every 3 vowels. timing and stress The timing is syllable timed (each syllable is 'about' as long as every other syllabel), and the stress is always on the second syllable of a word. Writing System Grammar Genders Proto-Skirithic has 4 genders, masculine, feminine, neuter and undetermined. The masculine and feminine are used when the subject of the verb is clearly one of those two genders, and to indicate the gender which the verb is taking, a prefix is added, -'Êss '''for masculine and '-Is''' for feminine. When the subject has no gender, the verb takes the neuter, for which no prefix is added. If the gender of a subject is not known, the undetermined is used, having the prefix -'Na' added to the begining of the word. Nouns Proto-Skirithic uses 5 cases, the nominative, accusative, genetive, dative '''and '''locative. In proto-skirithic, nouns decline based on case and their stem. Nominative: In Proto-Skirithic, the nominative is used to indicate the subject of the finite verb. Accusative: 'In Proto-Skirithic, the accusative is used to indicate the object of the verb. '''Genitive: '''In Proto-Skirithic, the genitive is used to indicate possession. '''Dative: ' '''Locative: '''In Proto-Skirithic, the locative case is taken when a subject or object is being located. Declensions In Proto-Skirithic, nouns decline based upon the stem they come from, although in some dialects they also decline based on the gender they are obliged to take. '''1st declension, -i stem(e.g. fulyi, -) Nom. 'Fuly'i/'Fuly'iak Acc. 'Fuly'ia/'Fuly'iaj Gen. 'Fuly'is/'Fuly'ias Dat. 'Fuly'it/'Fuly'iart Loc. 'Fuly'ie/'Fuly'iaer The Gender of Nouns In Proto-Skirithic, the noun must agree in gender and number with the finite verb and take the corresponding prefix and ending. Verbs In Proto-Skirithic, there are three verb groups(-'Ak, -Tun, -Ana)' and three sub verb groups(Strong, Intermediate '''and Weak'). Verbs are conjugated depending on their ending and which of the three sub verb groups they belong to. '-AK VERB GROUP''' Strong verbs(e.g. Kayanak, to ride) Intermediate verbs(e.g. Varak, to dance) 1st person: Kayan'a/ -atho' 1st person: Varak'ay/-ayas' 2nd person: Kayan'am'/'''-ath 2nd person: Varak'''ays/-ams 3rd person: Kayan'ass'/'''-aii''' 3rd person: Varak'aya/-ar' Weak verbs(e.g. Sualak, to love) 1st person: Sual'ash/-ashus' 2nd person: Sual'af/-afor' 3rd person: Sual'afa/-ashan' '-TUN VERB GROUP' Strong verbs(e.g. Fasstun) Intermediate verbs(e.g, Najatun) 1st person: Fass'u/-uth '''1st person: Naja'ka/-akal''' 2nd person:Fass'um/-uthan ' 2nd person: Naja'm/-amal' 3rd person: Fass'ull/-ula '''3rd person: Naja'f/-fa''' Weak verbs(e.g. Gatun) 1st person: Ga'va/-vay' 2nd person:Ga'luk/-luthan' 3rd person: Ga'f'au/-faun '-ANA VERB GROUP' Strong verbs(e.g. Furana) Intermediate verbs(e.g. Burkana) 1st person: Fur'i/-is '''1st person: Burk'o/-ano''' 2nd person:Fur'im/-ith '''2nd person:Burk'os/-anos''' 3rd person: Fur'in/-ithi '''3rd person: Burk'oth/-anoth''' Weak verbs(e.g. Fraskana) 1st person: Frask'uy/-uyos' 2nd person:Frask'uv/-uvas' 3rd person: Frask'oy/-oyam' In most of the languages descended from Skirithic, the Intermediate was merged with the Strong verbs(with the exception of Farzhani which keeps an intermediate to this day). Syntax Proto-Skirithic sentence structure is VSO. Negation In Proto-Skirithic, negation is indicated by using the word Mal, declined to agree with what it is supposed to be negating. Lexicon Koanak. Strong -ak verb meaning to ride. Varak. Intermediate -ak verb meaning to dance. Sualak. Weak -ak verb meaning to love. Zuli, -iak. -i stem noun meaning hill. Oki, -iak. -i stem noun meaning metal. Fulji, -iak. -i stem noun meaning lord or leader. brêgi, -iak. -i stem noun meaning horse. Juraka. -a stem noun meaning death(as a concept). Kosol. -l stem noun meaning child. Sal. -l stem noun meaning hero or man of great renown. Haskal. -l stem noun meaning evil. Sikil. -l stem noun meaning foreigner or stranger. Holfol. -l stem noun meaning slave child or child who is a slave. Faa. -a stem noun meaning iron. Forma. -a stem noun meaning house, home, tent or residence. Example text Naikoainaiss naizulin vuzaineeg uzii zuliaihii naibreygil, naifunioy, naibreygin zaiyin haishkin if naifunioy naibreygin eyssmarakin. Naishinaiyai naizulin naibreygil naigolai shuyai, eyssburkoth eyssmairaiki naikoainais naibreygil. Translation: On a hill a hairless sheep saw horses, a horse who carried a big weight and a horse who carried a man. The sheep said to the horses "My soul is hurt to see a man leading horses.Category:Languages Category:Proto-Lang Challenge